Getting their lives back
by Lady Razeli
Summary: A summary would be so helpful right now wouldn't it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to whomever owns them.

Sex: Quite possible

Language: Mild nothing serious.

Chapter One

"Are you sure we can pull this off?" John asked Jane.

"Of course I'm sure or we wouldn't be doing it." Jane said.

"Are you sure they'll back you up?" John asked.

"Yea." Jane said.

"And why couldn't we go with mine?" John asked.

"Because it sucks." Jane said.

"Hey mine does not..." John started, but Jane interupted him.

"Shh..do you hear that." Jane said putting a hand to his lips. They were silent as they listened. The sound was faint, but getting closer. It was definately a helicopter. They got out of the hotel room fast. Leaving the room as if they had never been there. They hid in a van and waited for them to clear out before they sat up. They went to the hotel room they had checked out in the first place. They continued their work there as they prepared for their new mission. It had been amonth sentence they had killed and wounded many agents in the department store. Jane had her one reason for wanting it to end, but it was definately not the same as John's reason. He loved her and he didn't want her dead that's why he wanted it to end. She loved him true enough, but for a different reason she needed this to end. Otherwise she didn't care if it ended when she had killed every last agent in her own and his company. She could do it if she set her mind to it.

"Are you ok?" John asked snapping Jane out of her thoughts.

"Yea, I'm fine just thinking." She said. She finished loading her guns before going over to her bag and placing her favorite knives on her person. She loved to use knives. They were beautiful to her and she felt you needed grace and precision aim to truthly wield a knife or sword even. John could never wield a blade the way she did. She had spent years, months, days, hours perfecting her knife technique before she ever thought to use them on a client.

"Hey so what'd you do with all my weapons and money?" John asked.

"Weapons, these are your weapons." Jane said."Well aside from my hand crafted knives and my own guns. Your guns are of poor quality."

"Hey my guns are perfect." John said.

"They're trash I should have thrown them away." Jane said."I don't know why you like to use girl guns as well."

"Hey now my guns aren't girl guns." John said. Jane ignored him focusing once again on the task at hand. John gave an exasperated sigh like he wanted to strangle her. Jane hearing it looked back and gave him her cutest smirk to make him a little more irritated. John glared at her and did his best to refocus his mind. Losing focus would endanger them both. He wondered what she was hiding. She was definately not telling him something. He prayed she hadn't sold him out in the end after all.

_'She's probably exhausted and doesn't want me to know. Jane is a tough girl.' John thought.'She probably hasn't had to move around this much for years. Oh duh that's right we've been married for five ,no, six years, John remember. We haven't moved once since we bought that house.' _

John was than reminded of how their house had been blown sky high. He only saw one bright side to that. And that was that she had to redocorate. Maybe this time he could stop her from decorating the place horribly. He hated her sense of interior design for their house.

"John!" Jane said snapping him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" John asked.

"Let's go are you ready?" Jane asked.

"Oh yea hold on." John said. He loaded his last gun and put it within reach. They grabbed everything else and left. They got in another van that was unmarked, so as to be looked over when they approached her company. Jane drove.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Are you crazy?" John asked as she just drove up to the gate. Jane shook her head no as she used her card to enter. Just as she suspected the amateurs forgot to cancel her pass. She was let in and from the looks of things she knew that they weren't alerted specifically to her having entered. In fact this late at night everyone was out hunting for them and those still around would not be paying to much attention to their arrived specifically here at head quaters. It helped that she had a bit of inside support. She drove into the underground parking garage after going inside and disabling the cameras. The security watching the cameras would think everything was fine after a slight glitch.

"I knew it." Jane said smirking.

"And you said your company was better." John said as he just sat back and relaxed a bit with his gun in hand. He had to admit he was a bit worried about just driving up to the front gates and entering with her code. Not to mention hand print a little farther on.

"No company is perfect and I happen to know my companies weak spots. And 1 a.m is its weak spot. They're all out hunting for us. Their is a seriously large price on our heads. They could retire after killing us if they've made some good kills before us, but that'll never happen." Jane said with confidence. She knew anything was possible, but she needed to keep John confident that they would live and that this plan of hers would work. She couldn't very well have him bringing this up as a failed plan if they made it out alive if something did go wrong. Especially since it had been to easy to get inside. Way to easy in her opinion. She was definately on guard.

"Yea." John said. This was all to easy for his liking. He had appeared to relax to her, but he was definately waiting for someone to jump out and start shooting at them. He was thinking about how he was going to get Jane out of here if her plan failed. He prayed it didn't. He was a little tired of this. He checked his gun still comtemplating Jane's plan. It was brillant, but that didn't mean it would work. He had to be on guard more than ever if she actually thought they could just waltz right on in to her company undetected. He personally thought they'd be on the first floor waiting for them. He snapped back to reality when he heard Jane shoot something or someone. But it wasn't loud enough to attract any attention if the streets were busy. It was obvious she had a silencer on. He looked out of her side of the van and looked at her questioningly. She still had her gun out her eyes searching. He immediately thought they were being attacked.

"Jane get back in the van we can drive out." John said.

"No, we're fine. It was just a new kids arriving late at night to try and get ahead." Jane said."Don't worry I didn't kill the little fucker she'll thank us later."

"Fuckers get younger every year." John said getting out of the van and going over to the body once she had moved it out of sight. He inspected the dart Jane had shot her in the neck with. He pulled it out and started to smell the tip.

"Don't." Jane said quickly."Its that strong if you put it close to your nose. Its a sleep serum." John stopped. He couldn't afford to be knocked out by a sleep serum. He needed his wits about him and to be awake if he was to have his wits about him in the first place.

"Where'd you get sleep serum?" John asked holding it up.

"Jasmine duh." Jane said grabbing her bag as John sauntered over. He got his own bag.

"We really need to work on our communication skills." John said closing the back of the van as they walked towards the entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"How can you be sure that they won't detect this?" John asked. He thought Jane was being so careless.

"They're sensors are offline and we're placing it right by the sensors. So even if it does come back on it'll detect its self and they'll think its a malfunction." Jane said.

"Why was I never shown this, or better yet why didn't I ever think this up?" John asked himself more than Jane.

"Because you never thought you'd be in this position." Jane said as they finished."You and I we were on top of the world in one life and at the very bottom in the other. You honestly had no idea I was an assasin." John was quiet as he thought about her words. She was right. He was on top of the world in his company. Sure his body count was less than Jane's, but still he understood her words.

"Wire cutters please." John said as they reached a camera. Jane handed him the wire cutters and he carefully attached a little device. They kept going and finished planting what they needed too. Than they split up putting a special device all around in hidden places that would cause their computers to trace them to these locations before they were actually found out .

"Baby no you can't just cut it. You have to do a bit of rewiring if its going to work." Jane said.

"Excuse you, but I did it exactly like this in the elevator you thought you had me trapped in, so why don't you just let me do it this way." John said in a low voice. John stared at her daring her to say something.

"Well you should know it only worked, because we didn't think to check, we were careless, but I'm telling you however stupid they are the computer will override what your doing." Jane said her voice low too. She stared at him daring him to challenge her authority. He sighed and did it like she said. They than proceeded to switch to the other five elevators. They chose the third to take them up to the sixth floor. They got into position in strategic places. It wasn't long before Jasmine purposely tripped the alarm as she entered Jane's code as to alert everyone that she wasn't welcome in the agency anymore. After that she left the sixth floor and the building completely. She would take no part in murdering her friend. If things went correctly Jane and herself would rule the company, but she knew John too would have say. Jane was package deal now, and she was risking everything for love. It wasn't just about her love for John now. There was more to it, and only Jasmine knew what had really been on Jane's mind.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: If you want me to continue leave a review. I hope you enjoyed reading this thus far.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Damn that's a loud alarm." John said into the microphone.

"Shh." Jane said so low he barely caught it. It wasn't long before they could hear Father, the leader of Jane's company.

"Good to see you Jane." He said looking at the screen in elevator one which John had just set off before getting into the vent system again unnoticed. Jane flipped a switch and they popped up on every screen.

"Hmmm...I wish I could say the same, but you want me dead." Jane said.

"No, if you kill John we'll let you go." said Father watching every screen. The women around him weren't sure what elevator she was in and stopped them all in the middle.

"Well you can forget about it I'm not killing John, if I was I would have done it a month ago in the department store." Jane said.

"Jane every agent is gunning for you." Father said."Including his."

"Yes, but you forget they find themselves dragging their feet these days after what happen in the department store. nobody really wants to take us on."

"If you ask me Jane I think the bastard has less people than he wants to let on." John said.

"I assure there are more than five hundred people after you." Father said quite aware of his surroundings. Jane and John slowly and quietly shifted positions. If he had any idea they were in the vents than he'd have a hard time pen pointing their movements without the sensors.

"Easy odds." John said as he passed Jane.

"There's a plan, I can hear you now talking to John's ex-boss, let's tell Jane and John that they will be overwhelmed by more than five hundred people. They'll get careless,because they know they can beat those odds together."

"But if you were to seperate us you think that our chances of surviving are slimmer." John said.

"Your wrong." Jane said simply.

"You see normally your plan would work if we didn't know for a fact most of your agents actually do find themselves dragging their feet, and that only the new and stupid ones try and come after us, hoping their first kill will be on a high profile case."

"Only to meet their own deaths." Jane supplied.

"Blow up elevator one!" Father barked at a girl.

"Yes sir!" She blew up elevator one and the camera went out. It was blaze of contained fire. The heat temperature raised in the closest two elevators to a point that no human could survive unless it cooled down relatively quickly.

"You missed." John laughed at Jane's words.

"eni meni myni mo are we in elevator five or on the bottom floor." John recited in a taughting tone. Father fustrated ordered three blown when he saw a grin on John's face that weren't on the other screens.

"Oooh bad choice again, something tells me you weren't good at guessing games as a child." Jane taunted.

"AHHHH, that's it blow them all up!" Father yelled. Jane and John laughed loudly in the microphones. The blast from the elevators blocked out their real laughter from the vents.

"Wow who thought you could blow them all and still miss." John taughted.

Meanwhile Jasmine stood across the street with some others who'd worked with Jane before the incident. They were all firecely loyal to Jane. Jasmine couldn't stand not helping anymore especially after the first elevator had been blown. A old car no girl would ever ride in pulled up in front of them. Eddie got out of the car. He was clean, sober, and ready for action. Three other guys, who were definately tougher, got out the car with Eddie.

"Who are you?" Jasmine asked as they all pointed their guns at each other.

"Relax we met at their wedding." Eddie said."I was John's best man."

"Oh yea." Jasmine said.

"We're going to help our buddy John." said One guy." He doesn't deserve to die, if they die than the rest up are just as good as dead."

"Exactly." said Brooklyn going up to her husband, she was the blond that had pushed the button to blow up the cables in the elevator they had assumed John was in. Two more girls stepped up to their husband as well.

"I don't believe it." Jasmine said."Are you here as friends or to save your own skins?"

"Both." They said. Jasmine shook her head.

"Well than let's go, we'll have to take the service elevator, all five main elevators have been blown, Father was fooled into thinking they were in there."

"Good that buys us time to get up there. He'll be searching, and knowing John..." Eddie started.

"And especially Jane, they'll have fucked with the sensors." Jasmine finished. Eddie nodded his agreement. They came up with a game plan, and knew that all agents would be here soon they were going to the front of a major battle.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's note: Sorry I don't have more yet, but I am working on it being busy with school and all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Jane show yourself don't play the coward way." Father said as he pushed the button alerting all his assasins to return to him. He even pushed the button setting the ultimate price on their hands. The truely greedy and the ones that wished to be challenged would definately turn up. His best of the best had yet to be used, but they were alerted as well. He had no idea that six of his best were in the service elevator with four of John's friends coming to their rescue.

"Hmm...fine me first." Jane replied. She smiled evily to herself as she took careful aim seeing that he had called his best in. She knew that at least six of them would delay their response being they were people she had worked with. They respected her and were the main attendants at her dinner parties.

"Wow I thought you could do better." John said. Unfortunately his voice was not only heard through the mic, but the vent screen he was looking out as well. Jane heard and fear pierced her body, but she kept her cool. Father had excellant hearing, but she prayed John move. She was out of his sight and vice versa, so she couldn't signal him without alerting Father.

"Huh maybe your boy toy isn't as smart as he thought." Father said before shooting at the spot John was occupying. The vent screen fell off and no one was there. Jane was relieved when she saw him move into her line of vision.

"Or maybe he is." Jane replied as a helicopters could be heard in the distance.

"Get up in there check it out!" Father screamed two girls raced up and they were met by a near cascade of bullets.

"Got anymore bitches for us to kill?" John asked.

"Plenty to kill you." Father said as many of them filled the room from the helicopter pad. They all shot at the vents, and Jane and John removed themselves from the vents and attacked them from behind they hadn't been expecting them to go all the way around. They turned and began to shoot and their bullets only met with kevlar, but they were in for another surpise when Jasmine and Eddie burst in with their crew. Jane and John were surpised, but went along with it as they ducked down behind a piece of machinary. Jane saw the door opening with more assasins coming up from the stairs. She ran and slid under a maze of assasins kicking the door shut at first. Jasmine only nodded to her and joined her as she reloaded. It was long before they kicked the door in and were welcomed by bullets. Father got out of harms way and was surpise to see that very few people had shown up and that he had been betrayed.

'Oh damn.' Jane thought. She knew that there was an even bigger chance of dying down with all these stray bullets flying around, but to her great surpise and everyone elses they ran out of bullets. Everyone dumped their guns and started fighting hand to hand combat using whatever was preferable as a weapon. The guys were surpised with the ruthlessness of the ladies as the battle continued. Blood was everywhere now and Jane was going after Father the one man standing in her way. He ran for it after missing several shots with his hand gun having wasted the bullets shooting at John when he figured out his location.

"You can run Daddy, but you can't hide. " Jane said running after him it wasn't long before John followed as well as the others.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: Sorry its so short, and I took so long to update.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Oh you silly, silly bastard, I may have a small arm wound, but I will not let it slow me down." Jane whispered to herself as she chased after Father. They reached the entrance hall as red alert sounded. Doors and Windows were on lock down now. He grabbed a gun and some bullets from behind the security desk and kept running. He stopped at the door going further down to his underground escape route. Jane burst through the stair doorway only to duck behind the security desk not to long after. The sound of more helicopters arriving let her know that more assasins were on their way as did the security cameras. She searched for a gun and found one hidden in a usually secret location. Father made a run for it and locked the door behind him.

"Come to mama." Jane said as she walked to the door. She kicked at it, but the lock wouldn't give. John came running down the stairs and gave her a hand after collecting the last hand gun from behind the security desk.

"Hey wait." Jasmine said. She put in a code and more guns dropped. Jane and John exchanged theirs for better guns.

"We better hurry or we'll never catch him." Brooke said as she heard footsteps on the stairs. Everyone nodded. Jane and John kicked open the door and they hurried down the steps towards the boiler room. Once in the room they found nothing, but a trap door he conviently had to shoot open. They jumped down only to fine they had to crawl to get to another trap door which led to the sewage system it seemed.

"Its wet be careful." Jane said. They raised their guns and went in search of Father.

_"Happy swimming suckers."_ They heard his voice come from no where and than the sound of rushing water met their ears.

"Shit run for it!" Eddie shouted. They ran as water was coming fast at them.

"Link together we can't loose each other there might be some way out." John said. They linked together with rock climbing rope that Jane thought would be conviently useful. They were met by a brick wall. They all searched.

"It might be way back there we may have to swim for it." Jasmine said. Everyone nodded as they secured their guns properly and prepared to swim.

"Never go anywhere without minor swim gear." Jasmine said just as they put on their googles they were thrown into the each other and brick wall by the water. They swam against the current as best they could looking for a way out. John was the one who found the door Father either had gone through or planned on after they had drowned in the water. John tugged on the rope leading Jane and the tugging continued.

"Stop." Jane mouthed to John as he tried to pull it open. He looked at her questioningly and she pointed to the lock. He looked annoyed as he searched for the small hatchet Jane had hooked onto his belt, he had wondered what exactly they'd need it for, but for once he liked Jane's preciseness and the way she needed to plan out everything. Jane found it for him and handed it to him motioning for him to hurry up seeing as they were all running out of air. He motioned for them all to go up. They all went up to the top and stole a few precious gasps of air before the water filled to the top. They went back down and John struck at the lock for some time before it broke and finally with each one pulling they were able to lift it up. The water sucked them down with them and landed them into a different sewer system. It was much bigger and definately much nastier as they stood up getting cleaned off by the rushing water.

"Some fall." John's friend said.

"Your telling me, John your lucky we like ya." Eddie said.

"No, he's lucky you've all got something to gain and lose from all this if you don't take their sides." Jasmine said.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked checking her wound as he became familiar with their surroundings.

"These bastards are married well except four of us." Jasmine said indicating herself and three other girls as well as Eddie.

"What!" John exclaimed.

"You mean to tell me that we've all been living a lie to each other?" Jane asked.

"Yea, pretty much." said one of John's friend.

"I got curious and I had to know I couldn't go on lying especially after you and John had that little tiff I guess we could call it."

" I don't call trying to kill each other a little tiff." John said angry.

"Well we can only forgive and forget right now father is our main problem who knows what he's got down here waiting for us." Jane said.

"Exactly, so ladies your guns." Jasmine said. They all made a truce for the time being and chose to go right seeing as they heard noise coming from that end of the sewer. They held their guns ready for almost anything to come jumping out at them, and wondered to themselves if they'd ever catch father or die trying.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Lana said as they moved through the water which had reached up to their waist before they finally heard it stop pouring out from above them.

"Possibly, but this water is hot too." said Brooklyn said.

"Shhhh...we don't want him to hear us coming." Jane said. They only nodded as they continued on and came to two tunnels.

"Which way?" Jane asked.

"I don't know your plans didn't include this when I read over it." John said.

"Jasmine you check that tunnel out with Martha to the right, and Brooklyn you come with me to the left everybody else wait." Jane said. They nodded Lana and Kate formed a human brace with their arms and lifted Jasmine and Martha into the right tunnel. Next they helped Jane and Brooklyn.

"Jane give me your radio before you go." John said.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"You'll see when you get back." John said. Jane sighed and tossed it to him and continued on with Brooklyn aware of everything around her.

"Nothing." Brooklyn said as they met with a brick wall.

"Drill a hole." Jane said. Brooklyn nodded and drilled a hole.

"Your not going to like this?" Brooklyn said.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"There's water behind here and its scalding hot. It'll just make the water down there hotter." Brooklyn said.

"You know what to do." Jane said. Brooklyn nodded and plugged the hole up. They ran back to the others.

"Well?" Eddie asked.

"Its blocked by a brick wall, there's even hotter water than this behind it." said Jane taking her radio back from John.

"We thought so, look up." John said.They looked up and there was a third tunnel obviously leading in a different direction.

"Well who checked it out?" Jane asked.

"Eddie is up there he says Father has definately been through here." John said.

"Hurry up before we loose them!" They heard the voice echoing off the pipes.

"Looks like we've been found out." John said.

"Jasmine, Martha hurry up." Lana said just loud enough for it travel towards them.

"Well how do you suppose we get up there?" Jane asked.

"Harness." said Jack showing her. Jane started hooking the harness up.

"Here let me hook this up for you sweetheart." John said. Jane scrowled at him she hated when he did that .

"We don't have time for this, John." Jane said. She used the other end of the rope to pulled herself up. The position she was in allowed her easier access into the smaller tunnel. Just as she turned on her flashlight to catch up with Eddie and dropped the harness she heard Jasmine and Martha telling everyone to run.

"What the hell is going on?" Jane asked.

"Drilled to big a hole now the hot water mixed with gasoline is pouring out and the so called brick is crumbling, its meerly clay any small in fraction will start a bigger break in time." Jasmine said as she hooked herself and Brooklyn up. Jane and Brooklyn looked at each other in alarm.

"Hurry up, then." Jane said. She helped them pull themselves up they went ahead of her.

"Hey hurry up." Danny said as they saw light from the others flash lights and the distant calling for stragglers to hurry.

"Any time now hunny." John said.

"John shut up and handle it." Jane said pulling Kate and Lana who crossed over her. John sighed and started up a trip wire attached to a bomb.

"Danny, Jack let's go." Jane said. They started up, and soon were crossing over her.

"John!" Jane said getting his attention.

"Hold on sweetheart." John said. Jane looked back and here them getting closer. She could also see that the water was coming out heavier now and it was rising.

"Baby, come on you don't have much time." Jane said wiping the sweat off her forehead. She hadn't noticed until now that the heat had really turned up. She could see little bubbles starting to form in the water and from John's body language it burned.

"Damn it John." Jane said jumping down into the water. She bit back a scream, she was sure the water was near boiling point.

"What are you doing get the hell out of this water its starting to boil if they catch both of us here and shoot its going up in flames from the gasoline."

"I know, but your slow." Jane said. She finished what he had started. They started back up together.

"There they are!" One woman shouted.

"Oh shit hurry." John said. They pulled faster as she started running towards them. Jasmine came back and started helping to pull them up. John shot at the few coming behind the woman as Jane climbed through and they pulled him up just as the woman broke the line.

"Crawl, crawl!" John shouted. They crawled quickly and kick the gate through. They hooked themselves onto a convient hook and lowered themselves just in time to avoid part of the blast that had made itself into the tunnel.

"Cut the ropes!" Jane shouted. They cut their ropes avoiding getting set on fire.

"Ahhh true muck." Jasmine said as they stood up.

"No kidding." Jane said.

_BANG BANG!!_

"Take cover!" Eddie shouted. They all jumped behind a rock.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked. Jane was surpised to hear his voice through her ear piece. She looked at John who just nodded and grinned at her.

"Heat and cold sensors attached to what are very accurate guns, but easy enough to get pass." said Martha. All thirteen of them breathed in deeply as they made note of everyone.

"They're everywhere." John said.

"Yea, it makes them a bit more effective so there's one trained on each of us, but if Jack and I switch places we may be able to get them to shoot each other." Martha replied. They worked for several minutes.

"Ok on the count of three let's go." Jane said. Everyone prepared to run, but as they were about to dart out into the open several enemy assasins lowered themselves into the room.

"Hunny I'm home." said Rick the most hated assasin in John's company his skill also equaled that of John's with Jane's way of planning.

"Oh no Rick." John whispered.

"Whose Rick?" Jane asked.

"Put it this way, if you think back to the time you thought I was the biggest asshole in the world, if you knew him you'd think he was bigger." John said.

"Than he must die, if he comes forward shoot at him if he even tries to jump into your space of cover that'll keep him out in the open. They watched as Rick came only so far.

"Come on don't hide I'm the only one left after that little parlor trick you pulled using Father's defenses against us." Rick said talking to them as if they were ameteurs."Well Mother taught me better than that."

"And Father taught us not to underestimate the enemy," Jane said making the girls snicker,"Gas masks."

"Whoa wait gas masks you didn't tell me to pack a gas mask." John said.

"I packed it for you." Jane said.

"Thank god I listen to Brooklyn." Jack said putting on his own. Danny, Eddie, and Brandon put their mask on as well. John quickly put on his as the girls through gas granades at Rick. He didn't shoot them like they had anticipated, but no matter they'd go off eventually.

"Hahaha." Rick laughed," Ameteurs, did you really think I'd shoot that." The others laughed too.

"You better stop laughing, because I have the feeling you'll be choking on it real soon." The gas granades blew up and true to her words Rick and the others began to choke on their laughter. The smoke filled the room and confused the sensors on the guns.

"Let's go while we have the chance." John said. They ran as the sensors were confused by the gas, but luck had it they pointed towards the others.

"This way I see a hatch!" Kate shouted. She tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. Everyone put their backs into turning and pulling the handle. Finally the door opened and they climbed through. Almost immediately Father who hadn't anticipated them getting pass any of his traps, tried to shoot them. He ran out of bullets, but not before he got John in his thigh, clipped Jane on her side, and Jasmine got a stomach wound. She was out of the fight.

"Time to die." Jane said preparing to shoot him. She pulled the trigger, but the gun didn't work.

"Water." Martha said trying her own gun.

"That's just fine I'll enjoy doing this with my hands." Jane said.

"Kick his ass Jane." Jasmine yelled as Kate helped her stop the bleeding.

"Go Jane!" Kate shouted. Father put up a fight, but Jane subdued him after everyone had their chance at him except Jasmine.

"Don't kill him." Jane ordered.

"Why, its his time this is a coup after all." Martha said taking her hands from around his neck.

"Yes, I know, but we still don't have control yet we still have several assasins that need to be subdued if this coup is to be successful, now none of us accounted for the water and it seems our efforts to save our guns were useless. So all we've got left are some granades and I have some knives about five."

"Jane, I've got two knives on me I used all my granades for upstairs, it won't be safe to go up we have to find another way out." Jasmine said.

"Jasmine save your breath and keep your knives you may need them," Jane said,"Anybody else?"

"Sweetheart all the guns are shot." John said.

"I know, that John." Jane said.

"Anyway I've got that hatchet, I don't carry knives and I've got one bomb with a trip wire." John said.

"I've got nothing." Kate said.

"Than begin looking for the exit we've got to get Jasmine to our personal hospital we can't be suspected."

"Jane I've got six granades and a knife." Lana said.

"Well I've got nothing we're men of the gun." Jack said indicating himself, Danny, Brandon, and Eddie.

"There's a way out and there's a car." Kate said coming out of a tunnel.

"You'll never escape." said Father as they heard banging on the door.

"They're attempting to blow it," Jane said," John set up that bomb you have. They didn't see father press a buttom on his watch the car blew up and threw Kate into the wall. She was wounded.

"Bastard." Martha said hitting father.

"Hold a knife to his throat, Jack, Brandon take Jasmine and Kate down the tunnel once the fire is cleared, Danny I want you to grab that extinguisher over there and go before them don't waste your time on the small ones you can easily by pass." John ordered as he set up his bomb.

"Martha give father to Lana, Lana follow them, but be careful of father." Lana nodded and took out her knife. She led Father towards the tunnel after Jack and Brandon with their precious cargo.

"John are you done?" Jane asked opening Father's computer.

"Yea, just about." John said. Jane hacked into the security system and locked down the door.

"That should buy us some time Martha commented. Jane nodded and set all sensor guns to fire towards the door where they were all huddled now that they had run out of granades to knock the door down.

"So should this." Jane said pushing a buttom. They could hear the shooting, but the camera was shot out.

"Let's go, the gas hasn't quite reached the door yet, but eventually it will and it will seep through especially if they get that door open." Eddie said looking over her shoulder.

"Shit they're getting through the first door." John said as he stood up.

"Let's go than." Eddie said. They headed for the exit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

" Damn you guys pick it up." Jane said they caught up to them.

"A little hard with the fire not trying to kill them now, are we?" Danny said.

"Shut up." Jane said. They all heard a bomb go off.

"You know what I'm tired of running." John said.

"John no we need to get out of here and get more weapons, we'll be wounded or killed immediately."

"And neither of those are an option." Eddie said.

"Come on they're going to chase us forever." John said.

"Not if we get out of here." Jane said.

"Come on we're wasting time and we understand how you feel John, but now is the time for a retreat." Martha said.

"She's right John we have to give this one to them if we're going to win it all back." Danny said as he finished spraying a fire out.

"Do it for me John." Jane said. She couldn't deal with the stress of him staying behind and possibly being killed not before he got the chance...

"Jane!" John said. She snapped out of her throughts.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"Yea, I'm fine stress must be getting to me." She said taking slow deep breaths. He pulled her along and they all hurried down the tunnel as fast as they could. Finally they came out two miles at least from the city.

"Time to call for back up." Jane said.

"Jane I am your back up." Jasmine said in a low voice.

"No, I got an old pal who retired a long time ago." Jane said. Not to long after she made the call on her cell phone, which was inside its water and fire proof case they heard an helicopter. It showed and everyone got in. Jane was the last one to climb in as she did so Rick came out and shot her in the thigh. She almost fell as the helicopter started to rise to avoid anyone else getting shot as well, but John and Eddie grabbed her and pulled her up.

"Here." said the driver tossing them a gun. John tried to shoot Rick, but he ran back inside still shooting at them.

"Bastard I'll get him for this." John said turning back to Jane.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"I've had worst, " Jane said with a shrug," Stella take us to the hospital."

"Stella!" Father exclaimed.

"That's right big daddy, I told you, you would regret the day you divorced me." Stella said.

"What you were married to this bastard." said Danny.

"Yea, I found the company and the school, It was only the year Jasmine was born I started taking five year olds usually orphans with a few exceptions fors those kids with parents who had potential. That's how Jane got in, but some years later when she was around twenty-one I decided that I was leaving the company to her the bastard divorced me and took the company with him, because there was no prenub. I vowed that I would see him at his lowest before I did what I do best assasinate."

"You bitch!" Father said.

"Enjoy your self while you can." Stella said. She took them to the hospital she now ran. She had created this place for assasins who were hurt and gangs whomever didn't want the police involved had a safe hospital to go too. Sometimes even celebrities even came here for more privacy. Everyone was saved including Jasmine who had been fighting for her life as she lost blood. Usually a wound like hers would kill her in minutes, but she had fought to survive.

"You didn't shoot to kill right girls?" Stella asked. They were all in the same ward and Father was locked up.

"Right." Jane said.

"Good, I've just sent some of my girls to retrieve all the wounded from the company." She said. Later she informed them that the company was in bad shape and would take months to repair, but their jobs were secure.

"What about John's company they'll get most of the business." Jane said.

"No, you and John have managed to disable nearly everyone except the newbies She can't afford to send them after you two." Stella said. She said that they were all officially on vacation and she was sending them to different places until the company was offically up and running again.

"What about father?" Kate asked. She was awake again. Jasmine was still out of it and in recovery. They would fill her in tomorrow when she woke up.

"Leave him to me and don't worry your pretty little heads about it." Stella said. Before the week was out she had sent them away. Jane and John had the pleasure of going to Italy.

"Jane what the hell is going on with you?" John asked when she had come out of the bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked. She still hadn't told him the truth about what her reasons for making it end sooner than they had planned were.

"I swear ever since before we took your company down you've been distant, you space out, you plan so much that now your literally over planning, your tired more, and now your getting sick." John said. Jane sighed and knew he had to know the truth. She wanted to know how he felt. Jane walked over to the window and looked outside over beautiful province of Polermo. She could even see the Palazzo Abatellis.

"John, the reason I've been the way your discribing is because I'm three months pregnant."

The End


End file.
